Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-6p}{10} + \dfrac{-3p}{10}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-6p - 3p}{10}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{-9p}{10}$